haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Be My Friend
Be My Friend is the opening theme song of the ''Haganai NEXT'' anime. Same with season one, it was performed by Marina Inoue, Kanae Itō, Nozomi Yamamoto, Misato Fukuen, Kana Hanazawa and Yuka Iguchi. The song was written by Yomi Hirasaka and Hotaru and was composed by Tom-H@ck. Album A single titled Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai NEXT OP Single - Be My Friend was released in Japan on February 6, 2013 under the Media Factory label. The single contains four tracks lasting a total of 14 minutes and 14 seconds. These tracks being: # Be My Friend - Track Length: 3:45 # Vs!! Rival!! - Track Length: 3:22 # Be My Friend (Original Karaoke) # Vs!! Rival!! (Original Karaoke) Lyrics Rōmaji (anime version) Be my friend Shiranai furi shitatte Be my side Zenbu kidzuiteta yo Mou ippo Kimi no tonari ni ikou Sono te ni datte todokisou sa Souzou ijou da ne jetcoaster na mainichi Hisshi de mae wo muite Itsumo kakenuketan da Zutto tsudzuki ga shinai ne Bokura no jikan wa Ima shika nai kara Kono shunkan kizamitsukeyou Be my friend Shiranai furi shitatte Be my side Zenbu kidzuiteta yo Mou ippo Kimi no tonari ni ikou Te wo toreru you ni Be my friend Miagete bakari datte Be my side Akogareteru ima mo Mou ikkai Nando demo te wo nobasou Ano hoshi datte todokisou sa English Be my friend Even if you pretend you don't know Stand by me I know you've already realized it One more step I'll try getting closer to you now It feels like I could even reach your hand Every day is a roller coaster, wilder than you can imagine Trying so hard to look straight ahead That's how I've been running all this time It feels like something happens, but that's the end That's how our lives go This moment is all we have So let's burn it into our memories Be my friend Even if you pretend you don't know Stand by me I know you've already realized it One more step I'll try getting closer to you now So I can hold your hand Be my friend I'm always looking up at you Stand by me But even if I want to be more like that One more time I'll reach out as many times as I need to It feels like I could even reach that star Video Characters By order of appearance: * Yozora Mikazuki * Sena Kashiwazaki * Yukimura Kusunoki * Kodaka Hasegawa * Kobato Hasegawa * Maria Takayama * Rika Shiguma * Pegasus Kashiwazaki * Kate Takayama * Aoi Yusa * Hinata Hidaka Trivia * The opening theme songs, and the ending theme song of the second season, of the anime adaptation were performed by all Japanese female voice actresses who voiced the female members of the Neighbor's Club; this is the second time. * In the anime adaption, this song has the most character appearances to date. Gallery Be My Friend Single Case.jpg|CD's Case Yozora Tsutaya art.png|Artwork of Yozora holding the CD. Category:Songs